Fate: Knight of Dragons
by ForteOfTheBallad98
Summary: Caren Hortensia is a Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War, much to her concern as her hated father Kirei is the Overseer of the War. Yet, Caren will not have to go through this War alone, as her faithful Servant Rider will aid her, and be her sword and shield in this turmoil. Let the Knight of Dragons defend his Mistress, and win in her name! Rated T, but may move up to M. Review!
1. A Knight's Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night nor the premises I use in this story.

_**Fate/Knight of Dragons**_

_**Chapter 1: A Knight's Calling**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week before the Fifth Holy Grail War...<strong>_

It was a rather bright night in Italy. The lights of the various shops lit up the entire city of Rome, and many were laughing, reading, as well as just enjoying the evening. A customary night in Italy-a typical night in Italy. Many of the people were either sipping wine or possibly even trying to get some, such was the potency of Italy's famous wines.

Caren Hortensia found it very immoral, as she walked through the streets.

Her gray hair was glistening, and her yellow eyes watching in curiosity the other people, while silently praying for their souls. As she was a priestess of the Church, she had been trained to pray for the souls of the people, in case they themselves never atoned. Such was the duty she faced.

Her destination was the Vatican itself, for she had an appointment there with her mentor, Father Thomas Bennett, an experienced Exorcist who had done his best to make sure that Caren's…condition did not have to be as painful.

Her bandaged arm itched, and she sighed. Such was the duty that she was expected to fulfill. Being the Church's radar for demons and the like. But what really was important was the crest on her left hand. A Command Seal.

She was chosen to be a Master for the Fifth Holy Grail War.

She had not wished to become a Master for the Grail War, for several reasons. One, she was a priestess of the Church, and this could be considered heresy, though there had always been a chance she would have some talent in that area.

Two, the Grail's selection was random, but absolute. Which meant she would have to summon a Servant soon, within a week. She had been putting it off for quite some time, even though her crest had appeared months ago.

It was fortunate that Father Thomas had procured such a relic that would be needed for the summoning. He had not told her which it was to be, which Heroic Spirit it would summon, but she trusted the old man. He had never let her down before, and she would be damned if she let go of that singular trust.

The bond she was meant to have with her father.

Caren still remembered when she had been informed of this fact, and her feelings of displeasure at having to go to Fuyuki in order to participate. She would have to be close to the Church there. She would have to interact with that man for the first time in thirteen years.

Her father, Kirei Kotomine.

Yes, she remembered when she had been informed just what the crest was, and the moment she had been dreading for some time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Months Ago…<strong>_

"_That is a Command Seal on your hand," Father Robert said to Caren, pointing to the strange crest on her bandaged left hand. "That crest grants you entry into the Holy Grail War, in Fuyuki."_

_Caren looked at this 'Command Seal' in curiosity, as well as resentment. The Command Seal meant she was bound to the wills of a Magus creation, which was ordinarily forbidden by the Church, given the struggle the two sides had._

"_So, I am to summon a Servant?" Caren asked, dropping her hand to look at the white haired man across from her. Her yellow eyes looked at him, piercing his own mind. "But I do not have Magic Circuits, nor a relic to use as a token."_

_One of the few boons granted to Caren in life was that she did not have Magic Circuits, and therefore could not use spells. This distinguished her from the Mage's Association, which she welcomed; it meant she was much less like her father, and more like her mother._

_Still a tool, to those who would abuse her talent._

"_Yes, it is indeed a rule and requirement for a Master to Summon a Servant of one of the seven classes," Father Robert confirmed. "From our knowledge, Berserker was summoned at least one month ago, so many Servant classes are available."_

"_I see," Caren replied, wondering which Servant she would summon, before she remembered _that _man, and reigned in her distaste and irritation considerably, drawing on the strength of her vows. _

"_I would suggest the Saber Class, Caren," Father Thomas, the man who had looked after her for years, said. "We have some relics that could be used as catalysts for the summoning."_

_She was aware of the relics in the possession of the Church, that would allow her to summon specific Heroic Spirits as her Servant. _

"_I will not summon a Servant, not now." Caren replied, shocking the other two men. "I must think about this, fathers. Please, excuse me."_

_She had taken her leave, and pondered the crest on her hand. She had been told her father Kirei had received such a crest some time after he left her with her grandparents on her mother's side. _

_She wondered if that was why he had left. To protect her from the Fourth Holy Grail participants. Despite the hope in her chest when she had thought so, she denounced it. The Fourth War had finished ten years ago._

_If her father wanted her, he would have found her easily._

_That made it even harder for her not to cry. Even though her father, as the Overseer, would be informed of her identity, he would not come for her, or shelter her. He would be a cold, distant man. As he had been the last time she had ever saw him. _

"_Papa, please don't go!"_

_She willed those words away, and shook off their impact. She didn't need to be weighed down by such thoughts, anyway. She proceeded to her quarters, to think on these matters heavily, as she had promised. _

* * *

><p>"Hello, Caren. I've been waiting for you," Father Thomas said when she had reached her destination. She smiled uncharacteristically as she took his hand, and shook it.<p>

Father Thomas was an aged man of fifty, with his hair a dull, steel grey, but he was kind, and he had cared for her and was her legal guardian. He had trained her to be able to stand on her feet, even when she had been plagued by her particular talents inherited from her mother.

It seemed she was a mere plaything to the Lord. She immediately disregarded the blasphemous comment-she had not intentionally wished to insult Him, and hoped He would understand her frustrations.

"Thank you Father," She replied warmly, and proceeded through the door of the Vatican. "I take it that preparations have been made for the ritual?"

She refused to refer to it as Summoning. While it may be similar to that word, the way that the Spirits were called back into the world was more of a necromancy ritual. Caren had had to take down several of _those _types before.

"Yes, Caren. I have a relic that may prove very suitable for you." Father Thomas said, a smile on his wrinkled face. Immediately, Caren was puzzled.

What relic had Thomas procured for her? It could not have been anything too pricy, as despite the Church's vast resources, many of the relics had been in the possession of Magus' for years upon years. Thus, the Church would have been limited to relics in its possession.

They reached a door to a cut-off room, and proceeded through it. Caren saw that the room was lit by many torches, and an intricate design was drawn onto the floor with some material Caren was not comfortable discussing nor thinking about.

"Thank you for this aid, Father," Caren said honestly. "I appreciate the lengths you are going to for me."

"It is of no consequence my child." Father Thomas said, before he picked up a box. "I have cared for you as if you were my own since you were but a child. I would like to think that I can live my life looking after you, but this is your trial."

That was certainly true, Caren thought, but didn't say anything further as Father Thomas opened the box. She looked inside in curiosity; it seemed to be a scrap of metal, though with intricate Latin written on it.

It read, "He That Is The Most Noble", and in another place, read, "The Bane of The Wyrms". She had no idea who the Servant was to be, but it did not matter. Enough time had passed by now.

"I assume you remember the chant you had to learn?" Father Thomas inquired, as he laid the metal fragment in the center of the array.

"Yes, Father." Caren replied again; she had stayed up for numerous nights beforehand learning the incantation off by heart, so that she could practically recite it to herself. It had been needed.

"Don't worry about supplying the Servant with prana; I will take care of the rest," Father Thomas said, with a smile.

Caren had known, since she had been chosen to summon a Servant, she would need prana, but for prana, she would need a secondary person. Father Thomas had been reluctant to use the Summoning type used by Kayneth El-Melloi in the previous War, but if Caren was to participate, they would need to make use of it.

Even if it had formerly belonged to a Mage.

She took a deep breath, and stood near the circle, and pointed her hand-the one with the Command Seals-towards it.

And she began to chant.

* * *

><p><em>A base of silver and steel. <em>

_A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts. And my great master, who is my ancestor Schweinorg._

_A stone wall to block the coming wind. Gates of the four directions lock. And from the Crown, follow the forked road to the everlasting Kingdom._

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!_

_Repeat times five. _

_But destroy each that remains filled. _

_I hereby announce! By my will, your body shall be birthed, and thy sword shall create my fate. _

_Obey the summons of the Grail, and if thou agree, to this reason, then heed my call!_

_I swear upon my honor, that I will be the chief good amongst the immorality of the everlasting world. I will eliminate all evils in this everlasting, immoral world! _

_Fulfill your duties, to King, to God, to your Master! Follow thou code, and strike down thine enemies, in my name! Ride forth to the great plains of Victory, once blood has been spilled!_

_Thou, clad in the Great Trinity, come hither from thy restraints of thine circle! Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!_

* * *

><p>He had been wandering the same war torn battlefield for thousands of years. He had seen death, he had seen life, and he had seen Beyond.<p>

The dust stormed across the great field, across the corpses of those that had fallen, those he had fought alongside for years. Their spears…swords…shields…they were all here.

His once white armor had become brown under the constant dust, his joints rusting, and he was waiting. A silver plume came from the back of his helmet, and dull yellow eyes watched, waiting until he was called for.

He had come here for his Purpose, for it had been foretold, so he deemed, that he would end up here. In this Throne, from which there was no escaping, not since he had 'passed on'. He ached for his lance and sword, and for his noble companion as well.

Anything more than the remains of the great beast behind him.

When he turned, he would see the rotting flesh, the great and proud beast that had once been his greatest foe, and he would ache. The wyrm deserved better than rotting in this place-it should be alive, and they should be fighting forever more.

Suddenly, he heard a whisper, like a ballad. He tried to recall from whence he heard it, but suddenly, the dust parted, and he saw a white light erupt. In the shape of a lady. His yellow eyes grew brighter, and stronger as he surged forward.

Yes, the Throne had chosen him for this purpose. His Lord had shone brightly upon him, for his service.

As he got closer, the dust peeled away from his armor, and his back aches were eliminated. He felt stronger than he had ever felt-he felt _pure _once more. He was going _back _at last.

He faltered slightly, and stumbled. Everything would be changed; no one from his time-his allies, friends or even enemies would exist. It would only be he against the others. To fight to come on top.

As he began to succumb to doubt, hands reached out to grab his own. He looked up; the light-woman had grasped one of his hands, and the other had been grabbed by a kindly old man, and he was reminded of his oath, to Him, and to the people he had sworn to protect.

He would not falter.

He would grasp Victory not for himself, but for who had Summoned him, for he owed them a great debt, and he would fulfill it to the last letter. He was a Knight, and Knights do not break their oaths!

He stepped into the light, and _breathed _for the first time in thousands of years.

* * *

><p>The light that issued forth was painful, as it seemed to scorch Caren's eyelids even as she closed her eyes, and turned away. She could hear a grunt; Father Thomas must be feeling as much pain as her.<p>

_This Servant…_ Caren thought, even as the light intensified. _Whoever this Servant is, they must be incredibly powerful._

She could sense that. The sheer amount of prana being converted into a Servant's body was incredible in itself. Though each Servant's prana levels to sustain a body were different to each other, supposedly Masters could sense the power of their Servant.

Caren thought that assumption was correct.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the light stopped shining. Caren blinked the dark spots out of her vision, and turned her attention to the kneeling figure in the middle.

He wore white armor that covered his whole body-even his head, which had the resemblence of a draconic being on it which was red. His boots were red with yellow tips, and as well as these he clutched a lance in his right hand as well as a shield in his left, the latter of which bore a large cross reminescent of an Iron Cross, though more elongated downwards to fit the Church's own cross symbol.

Caren thought he was asleep perhaps, and made to walk forward. As she did so, the knight's eyes opened. She gasped as she stood back a bit from the tiny but significant movement.

The knight then stood tall, and from this Caren could see he was at least a little bit taller than her, but not by a lot. This could be contributed to his sleek yet seemingly large armor. Piercing yellow orbs looked into her own set, and she was taken back from what she could see in them.

There was the spirit of honor, and a kind spirit beneath those yellow eyes, and the way he held himself was as if he was nobility. Even now, she was combing her knowledge of various Heroes to see which he was.

"I ask of you maiden, are you my Master?" The knight asked, and Caren blinked; he did not seem much older than herself at least. Maybe a year or two possibly.

"Y-yes I, Caren Hortensia, am your Master." She held up her Command Seals for the Servant to see, and he nodded before kneeling to her.

"Then our Contract is established. And I swear to aid you until I am no longer present in this world." He vowed, with such a strength that Caren didn't know existed anymore.

"That's quite alright, Servant." Caren then cleared her throat by coughing. "And may I ask, of what class are you?"

"I am of the Rider class, Mistress," Caren slightly flushed from the chivalrous language. "I hope to bring you victory, for you brought me into this plane of existence once more."

"It seems it was a success, Caren." Father Thomas said, and he stepped forward.

Rider was immediately on his feet, and stood between Thomas and Caren, his lance held at such an angle that showed he would fight if he deemed it right.

"May I inquire as to your familiarity with my Mistress, man of the cloth?" Rider asked, as he remembered the white around his neck. He was not to be caught offguard, anyway.

"Stop Rider!" Caren ordered, holding up a hand to placate her knight. "Father Thomas is my mentor, and he helped summon you, as I was…unable to supply prana to you."

Rider blinked; his Mistress was one that did not have Magic Circuits? A quick 'push' of his conscious proved this right. Immediately, he felt foolish.

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness, Mistress." Rider said, kneeling once more. "I knew not he was your mentor."

Caren was taken aback again; her Servant-Rider-seemed to be the honorable type, and was a knight that abided by honor to boot. This was slightly uncomfortable to her-she had never had someone ask her forgiveness before, on account of her father's blood and her own 'talent'. In fact, many in the Church avoided her for the deeds she was put to.

"May I inquire as to what Heroic Spirit you are, Rider?" Caren asked, and saw Rider's eyes become confused.

"Forgive me, but I was summoned due to a relic of my lance and sword. Were you not the one to acquire the relic?" Rider asked, and he was mightily confused. He was sure he had been summoned by a relic, and he was sure it was the one he suspected it was.

"That was my doing, Sir Rider." Father Thomas said, waving apologetically. "I chose that relic because I felt that Caren would need someone to protect her during the Grail War."

Caren was glad of Thomas' reasoning, and felt more than a little warm-she had known he cared for her, but had been unsure, due to the many grievances in her life, if he was genuine. But the smile Thomas gave seemed genuine. And she _wanted _to trust him and his word.

He was so much more of a father than Kirei.

"If that indeed be your reasoning, Father, then I say you chose wisely." Rider intoned. "I swear by the Cross I will protect my Mistress with my shield, and strike down those who would harm her with my lance."

The conviction in Rider's voice made Caren once again think he must have been a noble man in life, and one that truly believed in the code of honor so many were lacking this modern age.

"As for my identity," Rider said, looking right at Caren. "I will divulge it to you."

"I am the Dragon-slayer, the Knight that gave his life for The Lord's ideals, even forsaking my own Emperor. I am he that rides the White Horse to battle, and he who became a Saint for following Him and his Faith."

As he spoke deeply, Caren became aware of the flaming aura of a dragon over Rider, and she suddenly knew who he was.

Rider looked again at Caren, before the dragon roared as he spoke the last words.

"I am Saint George, of the Dragon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is another project of mine, this time involving Caren in the world of Fatestay night as the eighth Master, and Rider as her Servant. And Rider is Saint George, the one Saint I actually think is really badass!**

**I've also based his armor off of Gallantmon's from Digimon, but with a more medieval armor theme. If someone wishes to draw it for me, I'd be alright with that. **

**And that part in the desert is what I think George **_**specifically **_**does in the Throne of Heroes. What happens in the Throne of Heroes to other Servants is different to George. Those situations are based, in my concepts, as the deed that made them Heroic Spirits in the first place. In George's case, the slaying of the Dragon. **

**After all, those Heroes have to do something in there, right?**

**Anyway, please review, and wait for the next chapter. Adios!**


	2. Arrival In Fuyuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night nor the premises I use in the story.

_**Fate/Knight of Dragons**_

_**Chapter 2: Arrival in Fuyuki**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days after the Summoning…<strong>_

Rider had to admit, the age in which he was now present was marvelous in its own way.

He had been strolling through the Italian streets along with Caren for several days, and he did not cease to be amazed.

The smells were incredible, and he could tell that many appreciated the beauty of the night sky. Even this 'pizza'-a foreign word to him-tasted as if it was food from God. It was that incredible!

He had discarded his armor, recalling it in a burst of energy, and Caren had helped him choose clothes for him to wear while he explored this place. He wore a white buttoned-up shirt with a black waistcoat, as well as dark jeans and shoes.

He had failed to tame his brown hair, and let it fall down to around half of his ears, and it unnaturally spiked at points. It had been a Cross he had borne since he was alive, so he saw no point in trying to tame it once more.

He was not called out by any, even though his brown hair and slightly tanned skin would have put into mind some Palestine warriors from years before. But Rider was content just to explore this place for a while.

He knew being in material form put pressure on Father Thomas, who had assured Rider that he had great stores of prana, so he could do what he wished. Father Thomas had also said he was going to accompany them to Fuyuki in a few hours, so this was Rider's last chance to explore.

"I must say, humanity has come a long way since my time," Rider commented to Caren, as he watched children ride bicycles. "I am most curious about those locamotives that move on their own power. Cars, am I correct?"

Caren had also changed into a black cardigan with white lines present on it, as well as tights and even a hat that Rider thought looked like a beret, from what he had learned since being summoned.

"It has been over two thousand years, Rider," Caren reminded the knight, smiling in the sun. "Change is inevitable, in a world such as ours."

"I suppose," Rider admitted, and they continued walking together. "But back in my time, no one appreciated the sun, or each other, as they do now. I find that it is…comforting, that people are much more open this day and age."

Caren looked at him oddly, as if she didn't understand why he had said that. He flushed slightly, before amending his mistake. "Forgive me, Mistress. Just the ramblings of a knight taken with this world's beauty."

Caren smiled at Rider, which made him feel warm inside. No-one, not even his own father had smiled at him so honestly and purely. He could see now that Father Thomas had made the right choice summoning him for her.

This partnership would be the best for both of them.

They eventually stopped in a nice little cafe, and Rider ordered something called a 'coffee'. Caren had recommended to him to get milk and sugar, and he had complied. After all, she was so much more knowledgeable than him about this age.

"So, what will our course of action be, when we reach Fuyuki?" Rider asked Caren, as they waited for their drinks.

"First of all, we're going to have to go to the Church there, in order to show we are present in Fuyuki," Caren said, and to Rider it seemed as if she was tensing up.

He frowned; did she have some problems regarding Fuyuki? Had it been some source of trauma to her in her earlier years?

He felt his blood boil as he thought of what could make Caren become so tense, and to him, so _angry. _He had seen restricted fury in the commanding officers during his training, when the others had failed to do something right. She might hide the signs, but the rage was there.

He hoped it would not lead to the same ends as his old comrades, who became so fueled by their rage at times that they had nothing better to do but antagonise gladiators or challenge each other to the death. Needless to say, he never got involved in such brutality.

"I see. And, the Overseer will keep tabs on us to make sure we cannot leave, correct?" He asked, and he saw that familiar tranquil fury well up in her eyes again.

"Of course. And we are also to find a base of operations," Caren continued, and Rider felt relief as her eyes turned back to her normal temperament. "Father Thomas has done research over the past few days, and he thinks he has found a place."

She slid across a photo from her bag, and Rider took it in his hand; it seemed to be a picture of a hotel, with some of it still being reconstructed from some great incident. The Fourth Grail War, Rider realized, as he 'recalled' that Kiritsugu Emiya had bombed a hotel to kill Kayneth El-Melloi, though the attempt failed.

His blood boiled again; that the Magus Killer had resorted to barbaric and cruel means in order to kill Kayneth irritated him. As a Knight, he was honor-bound, and many of Kiritsugu's operations had offended him as well as disgusted him personally. If Kiritsugu had been alive, he would have replied with Ascalon through his heart.

Rider remembered the old years, when this sort of tactic had been common amongst the more conservative and cruel generals; throw the troops at the enemy until opposition waned, or order sanctioned massacres and rapes in the name of the Empire. If Kiritsugu had been bound under honor and following orders, he would have forgiven that. But the fact the Magus Killer had had such a disregard for life angered him.

It sickened him.

"Other Masters that will be participating will almost certainly consist of the three Founding Families," Caren spoke again, and Rider forced down his anger. "A representative each from the Einzberns, Matous and Tohsakas."

"From what I can recall, there is only one Tohsaka left that can be a Master," Rider commented, as he remembered the information given to him by Caren earlier. "Rin, the daughter of the Master of the previous War's Archer."

Caren nodded. "Most likely, an Einzbern will be there as well, and I have information that suggests Sakura Matou is a Master as well. She is the only legal heir to the Matou name after all."

"That leaves at least four unaccounted for," Rider said, uncomfortable with the many variables. "This is troubling."

Their drinks arrived, and Rider took a sip of his. His eyes widened as the strange taste hit his tongue, and he gagged slightly. Caren had a cat smile on her face now.

"Oh? Is the fearsome Rider choking on coffee? I'll file that away for later~" She said teasingly, and Rider found himself blushing.

As it turns out, Caren also liked to tease people on occasion, especially if she knew their weaknesses. And now he had given her one to use against him.

"I-I assure you Mistress, I am enjoying this beverage!" Rider lied unconvincingly, making a fake noise of satisfaction as he sipped the drink again. "Mmm…quite a beverage…"

She laughed, and he felt shamed. His honor had now been compromised, and he would have to make it up to her in some fantastic way. His pride would make sure of that.

They finished their mild meal, and walked back to the Vatican, where they got a cab along with Father Thomas to the local airport. Rider had since went back into astral form, watching people with some degree of curiosity.

He still had a lot to learn about this 'modern' world.

Even as Caren and Thomas settled into their seats on the plane, Rider found himself also lamenting humanity's faults.

He had seen on the news that 'terrorists' were killing many, just for the sake of an insane religious belief, and that murders of innocents happened regularly. He even saw people being sentenced for 'war crimes'.

The worst part was, he felt guilty. As a member of the Roman army, he had taken part in campaigns that were by no means justified by this era. He had taken part in slaughters, and he remembered vividly, during his earlier service, years ago when he had still been a boy in mind, when an old man came up to him, and asked him one question.

"_What did my daughter do to deserve such a cruel fate, Roman?" _

It had been at that point, Rider recalled, when he had started to actually _look _at the Empire as a whole. He had widened his horizons, and he found himself sick with self-hate.

_Are the people of today determined to make the same mistakes we made? _Rider contemplated, and didn't like the thought.

_Is humanity just trapped in a cycle of hatred, and greed?_

* * *

><p>Caren thought that the flight had gone rather well, in her own opinion. Father Thomas had slightly complained of the tightness of the seats, though she had been amused due to his own slightly obesity brought on by weight.<p>

They had retrieved their bags after waiting for several minutes, and Caren had noticed that there were some people who seemed to have a dark look in their eyes for various reasons. She would reason she could grasp people rather well, and as such possibly play with their insecurities.

If they were her friends.

As a rule, Caren restricted her own playful tendencies around strangers, if only because she did not want to offend them, and also because of her own sense of being polite. But still, it troubled her some people could look so down, and angry.

"_We are all plagued by demons, Mistress," _Rider said to her through their link. _"Some are more apparent than others. And if we think they are seen, we hide them inside ourselves." _

Caren thought that was an accurate statement, but she had been tempted to ask Rider how he had come across this knowledge. And suspected she did not want to know.

"_By the way Rider, we have not discussed your Noble Phantasms," _She 'said' back, recalling her conversations with her Servant. _"Am I right to assume Ascalon is one of them?" _

"_You would be correct Mistress, that Ascalon is one of my Phantasms," _Rider affirmed. _"But I have three Noble Phantasms, Ascalon included."_

She blinked; she did not think Servants could have more than one Noble Phantasm. Though, she reasoned, she was not as surprised as she might once have been. More often than naught, Servants have had at least two Noble Phantasms at their disposal.

"_May I ask what your Phantasms are called?" _Caren asked, curious. _"It would be of great assistance for plans." _

"_Of course my Mistress," _Rider replied. _"Of course, Ascalon is my primary Noble Phantasm, able to switch from a lance form to a sword form, per the legends. I also have my trusty steed known as Baynard at my disposal. He allows me to survive one-and only one-lethal attack from another Servant."_

Caren was surprised; a one-time barrier against an attack? Incredible, as well as useful. She was already integrating it into her plans. Baynard would have to be only used when absolutely necessary.

"_Then, there is my third Noble Phantasm," _Rider seemed uncomfortable mentioning it. _"It is evidence of my greatest victory, and my greatest failure." _

Caren looked down, as the cab brought them ever more towards the Fuyuki Hyatt. Why was Rider so ashamed of this third Noble Phantasm? It had to involve the dragon he had slain in his legend, but why did he consider it his greatest failure?

"_It is called-"_

"_You don't need to say anything if you are uncomfortable, Rider." _Caren cut him off politely, 'seeing' his look of disbelief. _"If this matter truly makes you uncomfortable, then I won't inquire further. And please forgive me for bringing it up, and causing you pain." _

"_Mistress-"_

"_It is completely fine, Rider." _She reassured him. _"If I were cruel, I could force you to tell me, but I won't. And if it is your crucifix, I implore you to only use it if you need to. I will not ask any more of you, if you will do that. Only use it if you are in a fight with no way to escape."_

"…_Of course Mistress. And…thank you." _

Caren smiled at Rider's apparition. _"It's alright, Rider. We're friends, so we have to trust each other. And if all it would take to destroy our trust is my inquiring of that third Noble Phantasm, then I will not say anything about it further."_

Though she was normally sarcastic about this thing, she understood the mindset of a knight well enough; they would speak about anything if permitted, or asked. Rider was also one of the few she did not 'snark' at, including Father Thomas.

Other people besides them were fair game, though.

"We're here, Caren." Thomas said gently, and Caren blinked. Time had really flown by when she had been talking to Rider, as well as thinking.

They got out, and saw the great building. It had taken about ten years, but it was now back up to working business, mostly. The load bearing pillars that had been blown up had taken quite a while to re-establish, and without them work had been mainly stymied for one reason or another.

They proceeded then up to their room, which Caren thought was a moderately large room, large enough at least for her and Father Thomas. Rider of course, adamantly refused to stay in physical form when they were asleep, which Caren appreciated.

It would be quite a stretch getting them all into this room.

Once they had settled, Caren turned to Father Thomas.

"I'm going to my father."

Instantly, there was a deathly silence, and Father Thomas saw Rider flicker into existence almost immediately. He felt confusion at Caren's statement, and raised an eyebrow.

"Caren, I thought you didn't want to be near that man?" Thomas himself shared a hatred of Kirei, for abandoning the daughter that had needed him when she was growing up. Kirei…he had really thought better of the man the first time they had met each other.

"I don't," Caren admitted, before turning aside. "But I need to announce myself to him, to show him I'm here, and that I will be participating in the War."

"I realize in my position it would be wise to not interact with him," Caren continued on, Rider keeping one yellow eye on her. "But I _need _to do this, what the reason is I don't know. I just feel like I _need _to."

Father Thomas thought he knew why she didn't have an answer. Despite her hatred of her father, deep in the depths of her heart, there was a little girl crying for her father. It rended Thomas' heart in two that after thirteen years she couldn't even _conceive _of feeling anything for her father.

No family should be like that. Not one anywhere.

"You don't need my permission anymore Caren," Father Thomas said, hugging her. "As I said, this War is your trial, and it is up to you to make decisions. But rest assured, if Kirei does anything, well…"

Thomas chuckled before continuing. "I still have my Black Keys and bullet proof robes on me. I could teach him a thing or two."

"As would I, Father," Rider said with conviction. "If this scoundrel insults or hurts my Mistress in any fashion, I will slice him in two with Ascalon. This, I swear."

Once again Caren was confused by his dedication towards her; even if in life Saint George had been a reputable Knight, why did he give her his loyalty? It was not a feeling Caren understood greatly-honor, and chivalry-due to her upbringing and having to fight for her life several times.

But it didn't matter. He was a friend, nonetheless. And Caren didn't make friends just like that. She _trusted _Rider.

"I have a way of permitting transport to the Church, milady," Rider said, and transformed into his civilian attire. "Baynard will be a suitable steed."

"That's a great idea, Rider," Caren said, sarcasm apparent. "Ride a horse in bright daylight, how modern."

Rider seemed abashed, before he explained himself to his Mistress.

"Let me remake my words, Mistress. I meant that Baynard is able to assume a number of forms due to his magical nature," He corrected himself. "I would think he would be able to transform into one of those 'motorcycles' I have seen about."

Caren blinked; Baynard had such an ability? Then again, it made sense-how was a horse able to allow him to survive one deadly attack if it could not transform into something representing that ultimate defence?

"Very well Rider," Caren approved, and they made to walk out of the room. "If that's the case, Baynard should be able to fit his purpose."

"We'll be back in a short while, Father Thomas," Caren waved to Thomas, as she closed the door. "God be with you."

"God be with you, Caren…" Thomas said back, and as soon as she was gone, he sighed, and slumped into the chair, a melancholy feeling overtaking him.

* * *

><p>Rider looked at Caren in worry. He could see the tension in her posture as they proceeded to the outside of the building. Her glazed eyes; he had seen it all before.<p>

When he had been a blindly loyal soldier of the Roman Empire.

He shook his head; he was not to question her decisions, only to advise her and fight in her name. He had meant what he had said to Father Thomas-he WOULD protect her from any who would harm her.

Rider feared that the Masters this time around would follow the examples of the Magus Killer, going for the Masters first. In that case, he would have to watch his back and Caren's, for stray arrows or biting blades.

_It matters not, _Rider decided. _I will protect my Mistress until I either die or win the Grail. I owe her. _

Of course, Rider did owe her immensely for her saving him from the barren wasteland inside the Throne, but over the course of their interactions, he felt…protective of her. As if he was ruled by emotions when it came to her wellbeing. It wasn't just his loyalty keeping him bound.

He had felt this once before, and that was a time he did not wish to remember.

"_I give my life for God, and for my kind George. Please, forgive him his sins, Father, and allow him into Heaven. I beg thee." _

_Alexandra…_

"We are here, my Mistress," Rider said, snapping himself out of his musings. "Wait but a moment, and I will complete my preparations."

She nodded, and he looked about the alley. It was small, but it was big enough for Baynard to be summoned forth, as well as transformed into a different form.

He closed his eyes, and willed Baynard to come forth, his greatest friend and most trusted steed to answer him once more.

In a quick flash of light, he heard Caren gasp, and knew he had done it right. He opened his eyes, and saw a great white horse beside him, neighing and nuzzling him. There was an elaborate saddle on his back.

Rider smiled, before petting Baynard. "It has been a long time, my friend. Longer than I care to admit. But I have need of you, for now."

Baynard was a smart creature, and he sensed Rider's intent. The horse's form glowed, before winds blew as his new form was revealed.

Baynard now resembled something called a 'Harley Davidson', with the handlebars elongating backwards. The seat was also slightly below the front light, which made it uncomfortable for Rider and Caren to get onto.

"I would much prefer Baynard's horse form," Rider grumbled, as they drove out into the road. "But as you said Mistress, we would draw too much attention to ourselves by riding a horse."

Caren nodded, and hugged Rider closer, laying her head on his back. Rider felt somewhat uncomfortable with the physical contact; after all, Knights were not supposed to have contact with those ladies that they served.

But she seemed comfortable, and Rider decided he could bend his code just this once. His thoughts once more turned to Kirei Kotomine, and his blood boiled once again.

_Kirei Kotomine…we are to have _words…

* * *

><p>They reached the entrance to the Church in relative silence. Rider 'parked' Baynard, and Caren was quite sure that she heard a neigh come from the shape-shifting entity.<p>

She looked up at the Church, and found herself unable to walk forward. Suddenly, she was seized by a terrible freezing feeling in her stomach.

What if her father wanted her back?

What if he said he had cared about her?

…What if he rejected her?

All of these things would have gone against Caren's own conceptions of her father, and she wasn't able to move.

_Why am I shaking? _Caren looked at her hand, shaking as it was. Though, even she couldn't understand why she was feeling these things. _Why is this happening?_

"Mistress," Rider said to her, and she was thankful for the distraction. His eyes were full of concern for her. "We need not do this, you know. We can leave."

Caren appreciated Rider's concern, valuing his friendship with her. But this was something she had to do on her own. Without help.

"I'm fine, Rider," Caren lied, privately hoping that God would forgive this transgression. "I need to do this. For myself."

Rider seemed heavily unconvinced, but he merely bowed his head, and stood at her side. "As you wish, my lady."

"Thank you, Rider," Caren said, and disregarding that sinking feeling once more, she walked up to the Church, and opened the door.

She walked through without a second thought.

_Father…I'm back…_

* * *

><p>There were several things that Kirei Kotomine did not expect during his time of worship in the Church. He expected it to simply be a lonely affair, while his own sins were torturing him from the inside.<p>

He never expected his own daughter to step through the door.

Granted, he had sensed the presence of a Servant, arriving from Italy, and had thought nothing of it. After all, in the last War that homunculus had come from Germany. And the Grail was hardly specific to Magus families.

He had thought to reprimand the Servant, but since the Heaven's Feel was only a few days away, there was no chance he would attempt to kill Kirei, the Overseer. It would not be sane.

So, he had heard the door opening, and had turned, his priest robes arranged neatly, and his mid-length hair combed as usual.

"Welcome, my children…"

"Quite a place you have, Father." A teenage feminine voice cut through the silence, and Kirei found himself quite literally shitting his pants. Or something close to it.

_It can't be…_He opened his eyes, and saw _her. It _is _her! _

_Caren…_

She was bigger now, and wore Executioner garbs that to his dismay, he found was too revealing and sinful. Of course, he couldn't very well look disprovingly at sinful people. He himself was the greatest sinner of all.

Her gray hair had grown to just above the middle of her back, and those piercing yellow eyes scanned the Church, before turning disinterested eyes upon him.

Kirei may have been a sociopath, but even he could see the hate and rage in her eyes.

"Are you going to stand and gawk at me all day Father?" Caren asked with distain. "We've come to discuss matters with you."

He turned his attention to the man beside her. He had slightly tanned skin, with gold eyes not unlike a dragon's. His hair also seemed spiked, and slightly long, but not by much. He was also impeccably dressed in a waistcoat.

But not even those features could distract Kirei from the sheer, visible and very potent _hatred _bellied in those eyes. He could see it in how the person who was not much older than Caren clenched his fists, and his teeth grit at times.

He eventually got enough sense back to inquire Caren as to why she was here. "May I ask why you're here, Caren? I hardly think this is a social call."

The person beside her was definitely the Servant he had sensed earlier. And if he was correct, Caren would be…

_My God…_

"You are right, for once Father." Caren said, bearing her left hand. "I am Caren Hortensia, the Master of the Servant Rider and participant in this Holy Grail War."

He was right.

On some level, there was a sinking feeling as he realized that his daughter would be involved with others who would seek to kill her, possibly following the Magus Killer's own methods. But the other side he knew, the darkest part of his side…

It was glad. It was glad his daughter was participating, and his pulse sped up as he thought of the suffering she would feel in the coming weeks.

_How far have I fallen?_

"I see." Kirei thanked his lucky stars he had been able to reign in his emotions, as well as his euphoria. "You wished to confirm yourself in Fuyuki? Then the business is done."

He made to turn, before Rider angrily grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, holding him up. He heard Caren shout in alarm, but Rider seemed focused on Kirei.

"Forgive me for this, Mistress, But I will not pass this opportunity." Rider turned back to Kirei, face full of rage.

"I do not have a high opinion of you, Kirei Kotomine. If I was a lesser person, I would kill you for abandoning your only remaining family while you feel no shred of guilt as you drop out of her life. I am not that kind of person. No, I find you a _monster._"

"Only a monster would do that to a young girl of four winters," Rider continued, voice cracking in his anger. "and only a monster would never look back. Father Thomas of the Church has been much more of a father to her than you have ever been."

He dropped Kirei, who to his credit kept eye contact.

"If you ever so much as come near my Mistress, or do _anything _to harm her in any way, I will _kill you._" Rider finished, before spitting at Kirei's feet. "You are no priest, or true man of the cloth. You hide behind it to mask your crimes. If you so much as make a move, the protection afforded by the Church will not save you."

Rider walked out, and his anger abated. Caren followed, but not before giving her father a look that composed of satisfaction as well as confusion.

Kirei sat there for a long time, processing what Rider had said, and what he had promised. That was before he heard the tut behind him, coming from the kitchen.

He heard the youngish man hmph at him, but did nothing. This man could easily kill him.

"So one of your old mistakes makes an appearance, Kirei," The tone was harsh, and it was clear he did not approve of Kirei's situation with his daughter. "Given how you've told me of your past, I can't say you didn't deserve that."

"I don't care about the rage-filled words of a Servant," Kirei managed, as he straightened himself up. He looked at the young man, who was leaning against the wall, cloaked in shadow. "Will you be participating in this War?"

The man gave a tense smile, before fishing something out of his pocket and playing with it. "Perhaps. I hope that the contestants this time are as colorful as the last ones; Iskander gave me a few laughs."

Yes, this man had been the Archer Servant in the Fourth Grail War, but due to similar circumstances that granted Kirei his abnormal heart, so too was the man given a human form.

He had been unique, as in the strange device in his hand and around his waist wasn't his Noble Phantasm. That was something else. Due to that, he could use the trinkets without prana, but he'd be much stronger, of course, if he had a prana source.

"I remember him, the boistrous King of Conquerors," Kirei remembered, before the man interrupted again.

"I hope Arturia is summoned again; that would be rather euphoric," The shadowed man admitted. "She was so stupidly bound to her honor and chivalry, and I fell for her regardless. Heh…I wonder if she feels the same way."

"Unlikely," Kirei jabbed. "After all, you had nearly killed the homunculus before she intervened, and contemplated kidnapping Aoi for Kariya's assistance."

Yes, the events of the Fourth War were so engraved in Kirei's mind that he couldn't forget them. Nor could he forget how _friendly _this particular Spirit had been.

"I guess you're right again, priest," The shadowed man acknowledged, before grabbing the little trinket in his hand and pressed a button.

**=MELON ENERGY=**

"I'm just going to have to wait, I guess. And hope the Grail fulfills my wish."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the second chapter of Fate: Knight of Dragons, and I have to say, I am really appreciating the great feedback regarding the second chapter. <strong>

**So, I hint not-so-subtlely that events of the Fourth War were changed; namely, someone else was summoned as Archer instead of Gilgamesh. Now, don't torch me. I just think that since I don't give a damn about keeping canon anchored, I could do whatever the hell I want. So please respect my opinion.**

**And I threw in Zangetsu Shin from Kamen Rider Gaim as the Fourth War's Archer, and just so that you lovely readers know, there will be a Fate/Zero story coming along as a prequel to this. Featuring Zangetsu Shin as Archer.**

**I will tell you this about the prequel, though. Zangetsu Shin's civilian identity WAS an ancient person known for having skill with the bow, and could be considered Heroic; and his legend was altered In-Universe because hardly anyone would believe it. I'll leave you with that little tidbit, and I look forward to you guys trying to figure out his identity. So, I'll finish with this;**

**Fate/Zero prequel coming soon; "Fate/Zero: Armored Archer". **

**Next chapter is called, quite originally, "The Grail War Begins! Melee A Trois!" **

**See you next week! **


	3. The Grail War Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night nor the premises I use in the story.

_**Fate/Knight of Dragons**_

_**Chapter 3: The Grail War Begins!**_

* * *

><p>Caren and Rider exited the Church, with the latter seeming extremely angry about something, while Caren could only look dumbly at her Servant.<p>

She was extremely surprised that he had spat at her father, and had used his Servant-supplied strength in aggression against the priest she was loathe to admit as family.

This troubled her immensely; for Rider to have become so angry so very quickly…it was the opposite of what his legends had said. The legends had said that he was a calm individual with a heart like a lion, but what she had seen in the Church…

He had been overcome by a strong emotion. It was as if he had been possessed by some demon who wanted to cause suffering to Kirei. She wondered if someone like that could exist in the world briefly, before remembering her past experiences.

Oh yes. Those people definitely did exist in this world, and Caren had made sure on her assignments to cause them as much pain as possible. After all, it was only karmic for them to receive the same pain they had delivered upon others.

"Rider," She asked finally, as they mounted Bayard and rode off back to the Fuyuki Hyatt. "Please, tell me. What was that about?"

Her Servant stayed silent, and Caren began to get worried. Even in the short time they had known each other so far, she had never seen him like this. He had never refused an order Caren gave, if it even was an order.

It seemed that she would have to get through to him somehow.

"Rider…" She tried saying sternly, but Rider didn't even give an indication that he had heard her. "Answer me Rider…"

He continued on the road to their hotel, and Caren felt some degree of irritation and frustration ebb into her form. The pressure continued to build, until she could bear it no longer.

"Rider!" She shouted at him, and his posture changed, as if he was surprised. "Stop right now!"

Rider did as he was told without a word, and parked Baynard on the side of the road. As Caren's forcefulness disappeared, she found herself concerned when her trusted Servant turned around, with a look of some emotion Caren was not aware of on his face.

"Yes, Mistress?" Rider asked dutifully, but he seemed to still be trying to contain his wrath. "What is it?"

"Why did you act so violently towards my father?" Caren inquired. It wasn't out of concern for the man; he had deserved it. But for Rider to act so irrational and uncharacteristic concerned her. "This time, Rider, please give me an answer; I want to understand."

His eyes softened, and he looked up at the moon, slowly, and Caren became aware of some emotion that she felt towards him. Was it pity? That look in his eye…it was as if he was recounting painful memories. A look Caren was intimately familiar with from her formative years.

"I have always held a belief that fathers and daughters, mothers and sons should have a close bond with each other," Rider began. "Ever since I was little, I have held those beliefs high; my own badge. And I'd like to think that the other soldiers I served with felt something like that with the rest of us."

Caren listened patiently. It seemed like Rider needed someone to listen to him at the moment. And she was happy to oblige him.

"I did not have a good familial relationship, Mistress," Rider admitted. "My mother died in childbirth, and my father never seemed to forgive me for it. Indeed, I have bore the guilt that I killed her when I was born for the majority of my life."

Caren was shocked; the fact that Saint George's mother had died birthing him had not been recorded in any written documents, but then again, she supposed, it was so long ago that any such documents were most likely still buried or burnt to crisps somewhere.

Still, she waited patiently as Rider told his story.

"My father did not praise me as many fathers did, or should do; instead, he routinely criticized me, even when I had earned prestige. Every accomplishment I earned, every honor I was bestowed with…it never amounted to wanting the love of my father."

Rider turned to Caren, and she could see something of the insecure and frightened young man he had been back then, before he had met her.

"It was because of my lacking relationship with my father, as well as seeing the relationships that the other children had with their parents, that I adopted this opinion; parents should _never _abandon children or not give them any love. If that happens, the parents are worse than trash."

Now Caren was beginning to get a measure of why he had been so upset at her father; her father's actions towards her had been against Rider's own code of family relationships. It had made him angry, and vividly so.

"That's why I was angry Mistress; because _that man_," Rider seemed to get riled up again, but to Caren's relief he restrained himself. "Is not a father. Thomas is your real father, in the emotional sense. Your real father doesn't have to be related to you by blood."

Silence filled the dark night as Caren processed what Rider had told her. On one level, she pitied him for his relationship with his father, and she also felt joy for him-he had not succumbed to the darkness he could have entered. He could have become violently bitter due to his father spurning him. But he didn't.

He took it all, and he _kept on going. _

"I…" Caren was speechless; she hadn't expected Rider to be so compassionate. I mean, she knew he had been compassionate in life, but to get angry over a family matter?

Clearly, history had not treated Rider kindly enough.

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, and curstied as best she could. Appropriate to thank a knight. "Thank you, Rider. For telling me, and for helping me with my father."

Rider similarly bowed, the tension all but gone by this point. "Of course, Mistress. What kind of knight would I be if I did not care for my lady?"

Caren's cheeks heated up, but she needed to get one more matter out of the way. "Rider, Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Rider frowned, but nodded. "Of course, Mistress. I will obey your every command."

"If we talk to my father again during this War," Caren gave Rider a steely gaze, and she could see him sweat. "Please, leave him to me. I do not need to be coddled in order to deal with a situation. Alright, Rider?"

Rider gulped, but he bowed again. Lower this time, as per the knight's custom. "Of course, my Mistress. Your wish is my command."

"Okay. Now, we go back to the hotel," She said, and they mounted Bayard again, and she heard a curious neigh of delight on the wind. "And then we will plan our next move."

"Of course, Mistress."

They drove off, entirely unaware of the white armored figure that had been observing their conversation for several minutes.

"Kirei Kotomine…" Zangetsu Shin muttered, before summoning his Camellia Cruiser Lock Vehicle. "I wonder; did you leave your daughter with your wife's parents because you didn't care about her, or to save her from yourself?"

Zangetsu Shin seemed to consider the matter, before he shrugged and drove back to the Church, thinkin on the matter.

"It doesn't seem to matter at the minute. After all, the girl hates you more than anyone else in Fuyuki." Zangetsu Shin, as he drove, thought once more of the Rider that accompanied Caren, and smiled under his helmet.

"At least that girl has a Servant willing to protect her honor and support her," He recalled the last War again, and sighed at the thought of the golden haired King of Knights he had developed feelings towards.

"But still…he reminds me too much of Arturia. That might be his undoing."

After all, those who lived by the sword died by the sword.

Didn't they?

* * *

><p>The two had reached the hotel without incident, and Rider was relieved that Caren had not seen fit to talk to Father Thomas regarding his outburst at the Church. In fact, she seemed willing to drop the issue entirely, provided he abide by his promise.<p>

His brow was furrowed as he recalled her words. Part of him found her opinion deplorable; after all, knights existed to take care of women, and soldiers were used to protect citizens. As long as he obeyed his code, there shouldn't be a problem.

However, there was also a part of him that acknowledged her point. If he protected her from things she could do herself, she might take it as a slight. Given that Rider's impression of her was that she was frighteningly competent as well as very much independent, he could tell any attempts of helping her with things not related to the War could go over badly.

His eyes softened as he watched her slumber.

What he had said was true; in his small village of origin, his father had blamed him for his mother's death. As he grew older, Rider had found it increasingly unfair-other women had died in childbirth, but those children had the love of the father. Rider had no such thing.

That was part of the reason he became a soldier; in order to get away from his father. The day he told his father he was leaving for Rome, he had gotten only one line back from him.

"_If you participate in a war, boy, make sure you die." _

That had nearly broken Rider, but he had soldiered on. He had battled the expectations leveled against him due to his father having once been prestigious, but he rose on his own merits. And yet, despite the praises and admiration heaped upon him, he never earned his father's love, nor his respect.

Rider supposed that was why he had gotten angry with Kirei, and lost his composure.

Kirei reminded Rider of his own father, and he had lashed out in return at the enormous slight that Kirei had done against his Mistress.

No, Rider shook himself as well as giving himself a light slap across the face. If Caren wanted to deal with Kirei, he would allow her to do so. If he did not, then he might lose her affection forever. And given how much he enjoyed her company, despite his honor telling him he should commit suicide, he would not.

If he did, that would be the easy way out.

He had seen it many times in war; the stress of battles that stretched for days at a time wore at the nerves of lesser men, and as a result sought comfort in the embrace of the gods of Olympus. Rider had refused to bow down to such methods-he had decided that he would turn the pain into strength; make it his greatest power.

He would not die, as long as he had people to protect.

And Caren and Father Thomas fit that description rather nicely.

* * *

><p>When the two humans had awoken in the morning, Rider had been contemplating his thoughts from the night before. He heard Caren yawn, and even beside himself, he found it cute.<p>

"Did you have a nice night, Mistress and Father Thomas?" He asked, materializing into view, with his armor on.

Caren merely garbled something illegible, and made for the coffee machine. Rider frowned and turned to the priest, who was doing infinitely better in the mornings he had observed.

"Should I be concerned?" Rider asked, and Father Thomas had a playful smile on his face as he set about washing himself for the day.

"You shouldn't; whenever she traveled outside of Italy, she gets jet-lag easily, and needs coffee to wake up due to the time zones." Father Thomas explained, and Rider watched as Caren seemed to brighten a little as she drank her coffee.

"I'm going to patrol around Fuyuki today Mistress," Rider said, and the two who were eating breakfast seemed surprised at this; they had had no prior indication that Rider intended to do this.

"May I ask why Rider?" Father Thomas requested politely, and Caren seemed to be thinking of something.

"Well, it's just that if there are any Masters here, I should find them and try to find out their identity," Rider explained, and Thomas went 'ah' in understanding. "If I do that…"

"Then you'd have a face, which we could match to a name and get information on them," Caren finished, having realized Rider's train of thought. "That could be very useful in the end."

"Exactly," Rider said, appreciative of his Mistress' cunning. It made communication far easier between them. "And I won't attack any Masters in daylight; the War must be fought at night."

Caren had informed him of this; it was an unspoken rule among the Masters that any fighting must be done at night, so as to no witnesses being seen. Any witnesses to the Grail War were to be eliminated at all costs, even if there were several.

Rider disliked such a 'rule'-mainly because as a knight, he had sworn not to kill innocents, and he had upheld that rule when he had become a knight instead of a Roman attack dog.

But he had to admit, he would be forced to abide by the rule. His Mistress would be potentially exposed, and thus there was a chance she could get scapegoated by the Mage's Association for being from the Church.

As far-fetched as that potential situation was, he was _not _going to let that happen to her. He would protect her from those threats, even at her own protest.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Mistress. Father Thomas." He said respectfully and dissipated into his invisible to normal people Astral Form.

Caren 'saw' him float through the window, going to take up his vigil for her. She sighed; she had wanted to have some company on the last day before the War started. Actually, that had to be amended; before they walked into the firefight, Caren had wanted to simply keep Rider company so that he had something to hold onto during his battles.

"You worry about him, don't you Caren?" Thomas asked, ever perceptive of events around him. Caren gave him a look of resignation before continuining to eat her breakfast.

"I do." It was harder to admit than Caren had previously thought. "Father…Rider will do anything for me, even if it was something truly impossible to do. He would do it for me."

Father Thomas was patient, as Caren voiced the thoughts that had been festering until the start of the Fifth Heaven's Feel.

"I worry about him because I've grown close to him," Caren tried to explain. "I…I have a bond with him that's different than the one I have with you. Ugh, what I'm trying to say is…"

"He's your friend," Father Thomas said immediately, and Caren looked at him oddly. "Don't think I haven't noticed Caren; you've confided in him things you only tell me. And you've never socialized with others your age-never been given the chance too."

"The fact is that Rider _listens _to you," He continued on, as Caren sat enraptured. "He listens to you and does his best to comfort you. He also cares about you a great deal more than any besides myself have in the past."

"So basically…" Caren tried to grasp the meaning of Thomas' words. "I'm afraid for him because for the first time, I have someone I don't want to lose?"

That wasn't strictly true; she hadn't wanted to lose her mother, and the fact she ached for her father was stll buried deep in her heart. But her mother had died a long time ago, and the pain had dulled over the years.

Yet the prospect of Rider being hurt fighting for her made her feel _different. _She had never felt something like this; it was like sadness, like grief, but slightly more terrible.

What was it?

"That's right, Caren," Father Thomas saw her dilemma, and came and hugged her. "You have a _bond _with someone. And you don't want to lose it."

* * *

><p>As for Rider, he had been gliding through Fuyuki's sun lit location for hours, and he had found himself amused that there was still so much that he hadn't discovered yet.<p>

First of all, there was something called an 'arcade', where mostly teenagers played on some kind of console and whoever got the highest score won. That type of thing did not interest Rider greatly, but he had also learned of a boxing ring in the area.

He had staked it in Astral Form, and watched as full-grown men blew each other away with powerful punches. Rider had to admit, this was a sport that interested him, mainly because back in his time he recalled there being such a sport in the gladiator arenas or as playful fighting between recruits.

He had to admit, he enjoyed this boxing, and noted in his mind to watch the matches on the TV at the Hyatt.

He had then been soaring over something called a school where children were educated, with the courtyard filled with students in green blazers, when he had felt it.

A Servant.

He knew it was a Servant due to the 'wave' of prana that was being generated. Rider knew he did the same, and because of this, he found that the Servant had to be near by.

"Damn it," He said to himself, as he began feeling out with his senses at the school; that was the direction that the feeling was coming from. "Another Servant. Though, I'm glad we can't fight in daylight."

Yes, Rider was grateful for it. But now, his senses as a soldier, his 'instinct' told him that the Servant was not necessarily an enemy he should confront immediately. Rather, he should observe until the Servant showed himself.

He followed the strange feeling to one of the rooms in the school, filled with students. Yet, only one drew his attention. Only one had the prana signature of a Servant nearby.

She had black hair and blue eyes, her long hair arranged in twin-tails that fell either side of her head. Her ice-blue eyes were also disinterested in the lecture of the teacher, but Rider knew from that familiar look in her eyes that she, and by extension, her Servant could sense him.

Rin Tohsaka…he recognized her immediately. Caren had shown him a picture of her from files of those likely to participate in the War. Rin had been top amongst them.

Apparently, she used some kind of jewel magic inherited from her father. She lived in a mansion on the other side of Fuyuki, but there had been no mention of her father or mother. Caren had assured him that her family were of no concern in the War.

Only her.

He watched her for a while, trying to make sure it was she who was the Master. He was now certain that the Servant could 'see' him, and thus Rider knew of the other Servant.

White hair and brown eyes that were furrowed; his hair had been slicked back, and he had curious slicked eyebrows. He also wore a red trench-coat with long sleeves, green jewels at the wrists. Everything else matched.

_Which Class is he? _Rider wondered. As himself as Rider, and due to Berserker having been summoned, that left five other potential Classes.

It seemed that the Servant had only sensed him as he approached the school, given the prana in the air had changed subtlety. So that eliminated Caster; as the most inclined to magical abilities, Caster would have sensed him from miles away. And he must have a low Luck attribute to have only sensed Rider as he approached.

It was still possible he was Lancer, but given that Lancer were typically lean in build, and this Servant was something of a brute figure, he thought he could eliminate Lancer from the equation. Though, he did not know, only suspected, so his identity as Lancer was still being considered.

"Caren," He said, and he felt the link to his Mistress activate.

"_Yes?"_ Caren asked, wary. And for good reason; he had never used the link between them before, and he could feel her trepidation.

"I have found an enemy Master and Servant." Rider reported to her. "It is clearly Rin Tohsaka as the Master, but the Class of the Servant is hidden from me."

There was silence as Caren processed the information Rider gave her. However, eventually she replied in a cold voice Rider felt uncomfortable hearing. It sounded too much like that bastard priest of her father.

"_It is best you shadow her until night arrives." _Caren said analytically. _"When her Servant shows itself, I give you my permission to fight."_

"Of course, my Mistress." Rider said dutifully, and felt the connection being severed. He sighed, and 'sat' down in mid-air.

Caren had been cold; very cold, her instructions. Granted, it was most likely the mind of an Executor at work, and he had known that when she came up against an enemy Caren 'retreated' into herself to think of decent strategies.

To see it first hand was unnerving, to say the least.

But he would obey Caren; she was his Mistress, and he had swore to her he would serve her as her Servant in this War. That was precisely what he meant to do.

And so he waited.

* * *

><p>Rin didn't know how much worse this could get.<p>

First of all, she had Summoned an Archer, when she had been going for the Saber Class. Everything had been prepared, and then that white-haired pretty boy had been Summoned instead.

Next of all, she didn't even know his identity. While it was a good move against the enemy Masters, he should have been able to tell her. But he had cited that his memory was botched because of her Summoning.

_Her _fault? She had gotten the Summoning Ritual correct, so she wondered how in the hell her Servant had lost memories.

Last of all, there was a Servant watching her.

She had been in homeroom, her posture bored as she leaned on one elbow. Then, she felt it. There had been a feeling of tenseness in her stomach she did not feel most of the time. It was her own instincts trying to warn her of coming danger.

She had played ignorant while her heart beat rapidly despite her demeanor. She knew the Servant couldn't attack in the day, nor could it kill innocents and thus bring attention to the Grail War.

Suddenly, her mind was assaulted with painful and traumatic memories from ten years ago…

_Legs bound-_

_Wrists bound-_

_Mouth gagged, screaming-_

_A killer with a smile on his face-_

"_Are you kids comfortable then?"_

She opened her eyes in alarm, and willed herself to calm down. That particular murderer had been killed in the Fourth Grail War, so there was no point in her worrying.

Didn't stop the nightmares.

"Archer," She whispered, tapping her fingers on her desk. "Has the Servant moved at all?"

"_No, he hasn't," _ Archer said, analyzing the situation. If he had 'seen' his Master's sudden distress, then he didn't mention it. _"It seems he's observing us for the moment. Most likely to determine that you are the Master."_

Rin's brow furrowed; most of the Masters participating in this Grail War would most likely know she would be a Master. This just confirmed that this Servant was especially cautious. Other Servants would have left by now, having confirmed her identity.

Most likely, he was watching Archer.

"Can he see you?" She asked her Servant. From talking with Archer, she knew that he had D-Rank Mana, which meant that he could not sense a Servant beyond a few meters.

"_I'd say he can," _Archer replied. _"He's probably staying to try and discern my Servant Class."_

Rin knew it would be tough for the enemy Servant to do so-in Astral Form, Servants didn't hold weapons, so they had to make due with analyzing Servants in Astral Form that they found.

"He's probably eliminated you as Caster," Rin said. "He would have known when you noticed the Servant's presence. What does he look like?"

"_It's tough," _Archer admitted. _"But I can get a rough description. He's wearing full-body white armor, with pauldrons like a dragon's scales. His helmet's got some red on it from what I can tell, and a silver plume."_

"Possibly Saber then," Rin felt envious; if this Servant was indeed Saber, then she was going to make an enemy out of his/her Master. "But also one of the other Knight Classes, given the armor. Since you're Archer, he could be Saber or Lancer."

"_He definitely could be Lancer," _Archer said, his eyes roaming over the misty perception he had of the other Servant. _"He's got the right body build, and I can see from his stance that he uses something like spears."_

The bell rang, and she proceeded up to the school roof. Curiously enough, she was alone up here. That was good; that meant she could talk freely.

"He's going to wait until night to make his move," Rin informed; if the Servant had not coferred with his/her Master before, then during this time they would now. "So I say that we wait for him after school."

"_Dangerous, Rin." _Archer warned, ever aware of the possibilities of an encounter like this. _"But if you intend to do this, then I'll be waiting right by you."_

Rin said nothing as she considered the turn of events. The fact that a Servant was observing her was bad news, especially since this was the first day of the Grail War. But, at least they could fight on her terms.

* * *

><p>During the evening, Rin had stayed after school, and had clad herself in a long red coat. She stayed on the roof; it had been where she decided to confront this enemy. This Servant.<p>

"_He's coming," _Archer warned her in her mind, and she stood up. _"He's going to attack any minute."_

The Tohsaka heir became aware of a vast killing intent; an aura that washed over her and made her sweat profusely. For this Servant to be so powerful…he must be a Knight Class.

"What a powerful aura…" Rin muttered, but suddenly she heard someone hailing her, and her attention was drawn away from the direction Archer had said the Servant had been in.

"Hey there." the man was standing on the fences, arms folded across his chest. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with white pauldrons, and with white lines going across the jumpsuit. Additionally, his long blue hair was up in a ponytail with a few bangs hanging down, and there were two ovaloid earrings on his ears.

And he was eying Rin like a hound would eye meat.

"I think that's what my pals are thinking at the minute." Rin's eyes widened. Without a doubt, he was a Servant.

"_Damn, this isn't the one that was hovering around the school!" _Archer cursed as Rin began to run towards the edge of the roof. _"Rin, jump! I'll cushion your landing!"_

The blue Servant huffed. "Well, isn't that rude of her to just run off? Well, since she's a Master, she's my ENEMY!"

He summoned a red lance, and he leapt after Rin, who was already scurrying across the ground in a hurry.

"The other one must have left!" Rin said aloud, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "This means that this one is Lancer! Let's lure him away to somewhere where your talents are more beneficial, Archer!"

However, Lancer suddenly appeared in front of her, and in a moment of surprise grabbed her around the neck and hefted her up. Rin struggled to breathe; even though Lancer was not a physical-type Servant, he was able to crush her windpipe like a twig.

"Well, how anti-climatic, eh?" Lancer said, his teeth bared like a dog's. "Sorry, missy, but you gotta die right now!"

He was about to impale her on his lance, and Rin suddenly had flashes of the past. Of her family, of her sister, of every moment in her life.

Is this how it was going to end?

Suddenly, there was a loud neigh of a horse, and Lancer's face was full of surprise of the 'oh shit!' variety. In a blur of white, something huge slammed into Lancer before trampling under hoof.

Rin fell to the ground again, and coughed violently. Archer materialized, and in the same instant two swords-one white, one black-came into existence in his hands. Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Are you alright Rin?" Archer gave her a look of concern, and Rin found it hard to manage a smile after her near-death.

"Yes, Archer, I'm fine." Her voice was scratchy, but that would fix itself in time. Then, she noticed the scene in front of her and Archer. "What?"

Lancer was lying on the ground, with scrapes covering his body. He forced himself up and looked at the thing that had trampled him. He looked, as Rin and Archer looked.

First of all, there was a white horse, decorated with gold horse armor that didn't seem to slow it down. Mounted on it was the Servant Archer had 'seen' earlier; the knight. But more detailed now-his armor glistened in the moonlight, and he hefted his lance as the horse reared on its hind legs.

"I am the Servant Rider, of the Fifth Holy Grail War!" He declared, before levelling his lance at Lancer, who seemed to take his choice of weaponry as a personal insult.

"Lancer! Prepare yourself!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, the third chapter of FateKnight of Dragons, and we're getting into the thick of it at last after a few chapters establishing the characters. **

**I have to say, I really enjoy writing this story, and I love the support all you guys are giving me. Though, please, review more? I like to hear your general thoughts on the chapters as well as constructive criticism.**

**To be honest, I had hoped to get Archer vs Lancer vs Rider in at the end, but this seemed like a better place to leave it off. But don't worry, there will be infinite more action in the next chapter.**

**And for those who complain about Rider's Big Damn Heroes moment, I cite that Lancer has E-Rank Luck, and from Carnival Phantasm we've all seen what that can do to him.**

**Poor guy can't get a break, can he?**

**I am also posting Rider's stats here now; no doubt everyone is eager to see them. And I will say, I buffed his stats a little.**

**Because shut up.**

* * *

><p><span>Servant:<span> Rider

Master: Caren Hortensia

Identity: Saint George of the Dragon

Title: Dragon-slayer

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B (A+)*

Endurance: A+ (A++)*

Agility: C+ (A)*

Mana: D (B+)*

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: A (A++)*

* (Stats upon activating Noble Phantasm _?)_

_Class Skills-_

Magic Resistance: The ability to have protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

A: Cancels spells of A-Rank and below. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer".

Riding: The expertise to ride animals and vehicles.

B: Most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts.

_Personal Skills-_

Battle Continuation:The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

A: Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle.

C: It is only effective for the sake of defense. George employs this ability for the sake of immediately judging "whether the opponent is an enemy that must be fought".

Guardian Knight: Temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others.

A+: As the guardian of many countries and regions, George is always expected to "guard over others". And such expectations give him unlimited power of protection.

Soul of a Martyr: A mental protection that negates mental interference.

B+: George is the owner of a strong faith who was pressed to renounce his religious beliefs many times and, despite receiving countless tortures, never fell down to such persecutions.

Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude.

C: As the Servant was revered as a saint in the medieval era, the strength of his nature as a divine spirit is equivalent in rank to the deities of minor cults and the forgotten gods of yore.

_Noble Phantasm-_

Ascalon: The Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain: A: (Anti-Unit): An invincible weapon that delivers its holder from those who would intend harm. Its "invincibility" comes not from capacity to defeat foes, but capacity to defend from all harm. However, by reversing its protective power, it can becomes a sword that pierces through any kind of armor. However, it can also change shape from a sword to a lance, shielding its true potential.

Bayard: The Phantom War Horse: A: (Anti-Unit (Self)): A magical white horse, conferred to the Servant by a witch who fell in love with him despite initial intentions to bewitch and tempt in some of his earlier adventures as a soldier of Rome. He who rides upon Bayard is impervious to harm, and - for one time only - capable of completely nullifying a lethal attack. Bayard can be disguised in a variety of forms due to its magical nature.

?: A+: (Anti-Unit (Self)): Data corrupted; information on third Noble Phantasm unable to be read. Rebooting in process…


End file.
